


Sleep

by GabesGurl



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis/Cloud/Angeal - short, fluffy and porny and that's about it lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sleep  
> Pairing: Genesis/Cloud/Geal  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Notes: I just needed something fluffy before my tooth extraction today.  
> Also Unbeta'd all errors are my own

Cloud hesitated in the doorway, it wasn't that he was afraid the other two would be angry at him. He just didn't like being a burden and this would be the fourth time in a month that he wanted to crawl into bed with them.

He was lonely though and he'd missed them. They had only been together for around six months and a lot of that time the other two were on missions. The blond 3rd was rather touch starved, he'd gone most of his life without much affection and he'd gotten used to it from his lovers.

Zack, his sweet best friend, tried to smother him with affection but it wasn't the same. He missed the intimacy his lovers and he had.

Mind made up he crept closer to the bed and couldn't help the soft smile that spread over his face. Genesis was sprawled on his back in his normal sprawled position, sleeping pants slung dangerously low on his hips. Cloud couldn't help the very soft snort that escaped him. He'd been shocked at first to discover that his ginger haired lover slept like a starfish, completely splayed out for the world to see, even if he was completely naked.

Turning his gaze to his dark-haired lover he had to stifle a giggle, Angeal was laying on his side facing Gen and has all the blankets wrapped around himself like a cocoon. His dark hair fanned over the pillow and across his face and Cloud wanted nothing more that to touch but he wouldn't let himself.

Pulling his blanket around himself tighter he bit his lip before nodding and carefully crawling into the bed between his lovers. While they were usually light sleepers they tended to be dead to the world after missions. Grinning he snuggled up into Gen's side with his head pillowed on his lover's chest.

Listening to the slow soothing rhythm of his lover's heart he drifted off to sleep.

...

The first thing he was aware of when he woke up was that he was sinfully warm he sighed and arched slightly nuzzling his nose into sleep warmed skin. In the night they'd all moved and he was now completely draped over Genesis with Geal pressed against them arm heavy across the blond's waist.

"Hmmmmmm," Gen's voice was gravely and rumbled his chest where Cloud was currently cuddled, "Geal our chicobo is awake."

Cloud giggled a bit as a soft kiss was pressed into his hair, however that sound bled into a moan as Gen rocked his hips up against the blonds and made him realize just how much his morning problem was returned. Glancing up he met the Crimson Commanders hazy blue eyes and smiled at him softly before Geal's big gentle hands cupped his face and turned him to meet a tender kiss.

One kiss became many as the three caressed and stroked and nipped and just enjoyed each other. Sometime between the kisses the blond found himself on his back with Geal between his parted thighs and slick fingers stroking his entrance.

The sleep has quickly vanished from him, but the laziness and relaxed feeling he'd had since he had woken up was still with him and he barely flinched as one of his lover's thick fingers breached him.

His lips were claimed by Gen again and his fingers tangled into the gorgeous soft hair of his fiery lover. He couldn't stop a rough moan from escaping when another finger breached him and he pulled back and nuzzled his cheek against Genesis's softly.

Reaching down he stroked the red head's hard cock, sweeping his thumb over the weeping tip.

"Cloud." Angeal's throaty voice pulled him from his exploration of Genesis and he turned to meet his other lover's slate blue eyes. He could see so much emotion in them. Propping himself up on his elbows he reached out and pulled the dark haired man into another kiss.

A slight shift in positions and he found himself straddling Angeal with his head resting back on Gen's shoulder as he was supported by his lover as Geal's thick length pressed into him. There was a slight burn as always but as soon as Angeal started thrusting, long slow slick slides, the pain gave way to pleasure.

He moaned again and reaching up grasped onto Genesis's hair again as lips were pressed into his neck and he gave himself again and again to the two who'd stolen his heart.

How long they rocked together he didn't know but finally the burn of pleasure was getting to much and he whined and pleaded and finally sobbed for release. As Gen and Geal's hands wrapped around his cock he began aware of Genesis stroking himself roughly but that was his last thought as the world erupted in a haze of white.

Coming down from the haze of pleasure, Cloud found himself wrapped in Angeal's arms as Genesis nuzzled into his hair from the front. He'd been cleaned up at some point and let himself relax and let his lovers care for him.

"I missed you."

His voice was soft but carried so many emotions. He found himself being kissed and nuzzled again.

"We missed you too Chicobo."

At Angeal's affirming sound he smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
